Martin Joseph
Martin Joseph was the Warden of Blackgate Penitentiary who came to the good side at the point where Batman had put Bane in cardio arrest. Batman: Arkham Origins Warden Joseph was having a nice christmas with his family and had schedueled Julian Gregory Day/Calendar Man put down on Christmas Eve but his arrangements were ruined by The Joker who has taken over most of Roman Sionis/Black Mask's gang of Mobsters and while pretending to be Black Mask, he and his goons ambushed Warden Joseph at his home and threatens his family into blackmailing him on clearing his guards out of one wing at Blackgate as well as burning his left eye. At the beginning of the game, Joseph was being attacked by a Mobster with a baseball bat who was then taken out by Batman saving the Warden who tells him little bit on what's going on regarding the attack on Blackgate. As Batman, got further into the prison, Joseph informed Gordon to reward any of the Blackgate Prisoners that they would be rewarded if they know where Black Mask or his subordinates are. Later during the second break out at Blackgate, the Joker along with two of his mobster turned Joker Thugs held the warden captive on a walkway platform inside the Panopticon and when Joker had his men strap him to an electric chair and with Bane overpowering Batman, Captain Gordon comes to Joseph's rescue by shooting two of the thugs holding him hostage. Then as Joker broke free of the straps and snags the gun from Gordon by surprise vand holds him hostage, Joseph had no choice but to stand where he is and wait until Batman stops Bane's heart and when the Dark Knight tells Joker to let Captain Gordon go, Joseph who was now brave enough to stand up to the clowns and tells him to put the gun down but Joker refuses to do what he says and tries to shoot him but Gordon jumped in the way to make sure it didn't happen and as Joker flees out of the room, Joseph checks Gordon and was relieved that the Captain has his vest on and then following Batman on his need of help with stopping the Joker, Joseph and Gordon rush out of the Panopticon to find the Joker while Batman deals with resusitating and fighting a TN1 powered Bane. After defeating Bane, Warden Joseph was shot by a Joker thug with a sniper rifle and as Gordon left him in the hallway, Batman comes out to see him as Joseph warns him about the sniper. As Killer Croc comes in and tries to get the Batman killed by the sniper, Gordon shows up on the walkway and hits the sniper with a baseball bat causing the sniper to shoot Croc by mistake and after teaming up with Batman to protect the warden from Joker's men, Joseph was lucky to live another day as warden as he at the end was treated with medical help. Voice Actor Warden Joseph was voiced by Khary Payton. Category:Survivors Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Innocent People Category:Males